


Some weirdos argue about a children’s book series about owls doing things on a fictional chatroom website

by scroomslayer



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Guardians of Ga'Hoole - Kathryn Lasky
Genre: guardians of ga'hoole spoilers, i had the opportunity to mash two of my special interests into one fic and i took it, im sorry, pre 25futs, this entire thing is a shitshow, this isnt tomtord, tord is just a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scroomslayer/pseuds/scroomslayer
Summary: exactly as the title states. edd starts an eviechat (eddsworld version of discord,,,or just a shameless ripoff lol) session with tom, matt, and eventually tord, and tom, matt, and tord are massive ga'hooligans and everything just goes to shit
Kudos: 8





	Some weirdos argue about a children’s book series about owls doing things on a fictional chatroom website

**Author's Note:**

> what even is this
> 
> Colajunkie = Edd  
> sm1rn0ff = Tom  
> matt123456 = Matt  
> N0R2K1 = Tord

Colajunkie has started an Eviechat session with sm1rn0ff and matt123456

Colajunkie: So...what do you guys want to talk about?

matt123456: Strix Strumajen did nothing wrong

sm1rn0ff: OH YES SHE FUCKING DID

matt123456: No she didn’t

sm1rn0ff: then why the fuck is lutta dead???

Colajunkie: What the fuck is a Strix Strumajen?

sm1rn0ff: some ASSHOLE from guardians of ga’hoole who killed the best girl

matt123456: She didn’t do anything wrong because Lutta pretended to be her daughter so of course she would be upset

N0R2K1 joined the Eviechat session

N0R2K1: good mornin yall

sm1rn0ff: EDD WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU LET TORD IN

Colajunkie: He’s an important part of our lives.

sm1rn0ff: HE GAVE YOU A BOWL OF PISS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY

Colajunkie: For CHRISTMAS.

sm1rn0ff: ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE THIS SITUATION WORSE???

matt123456: Anyway back on topic Strix Strumajen did nothing wrong

N0R2K1: strix strumajen is a communist

sm1rn0ff: THAT MAKES ZERO SENSE??? OWLS DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT COMMUNISM IS

N0R2K1: she also started the pure ones and st aggies

sm1rn0ff: WH???? WHY WOULD SHE START THE PURE ONES IF SHE WAS A SPOTTED OWL

N0R2K1: she was self-racist tom

Colajunkie: I have literally only seen the movie…

N0R2K1: also the pure ones were all communists fight me

sm1rn0ff: this is why i hate you tord

N0R2K1: aww...i hate u too bae

sm1rn0ff: ??????????????????????????? IM SCARED????????????

matt123456: You guys are dating?

Colajunkie ended the Eviechat session


End file.
